The purpose of this study is to conduct an indepth, short-term longitudinal field study of the mental health and adaptive functioning of rural elderly. This study utilizes an empirically established typology of four mental health profiles to study older subjects' adaptive responding to environmental press occurring withing behavior settings of small rural towns 2500 population and under. For each of the four mental health profiles, this study will specifically accomplish the following: a) derive a sample of behavior settings frequented by older rural residents; b) assess at two different points in time the environmental press of selected objective and subjective ecological/architectural and psychosocial attributes of each behavior setting; c) assess at two different points in time selected psychological and behavioral dimensions of adaptive responding to environmental press attributes; d) reassess original dimensions of well-being and mental health used to derive the mental health typology; and e) recommend strategies for environmental, psychological and social intervention to enhance the well-being and mental health of rural elderly displaying different profiles of adaptive functioning. Longitudinal data will be collected for 100 rural elderly (25 for each profile) living in six small rural towns. All data will be subjected to a variety of statistical analyses to yield patterns of adaptive responding across well-being types, as well as, across a range of behavior settings.